There's No Harm In One Kiss
by ShhDon'tTellAnyoneButI'mBatman
Summary: Sadie can't get Anubis out of her head. What happens when he shows up. Out of nowhere might I add. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kane Chronicles…(sigh)**

**Sadie P.O.V**

Here I am, laying in bed and thinking about a certain God of Funerals. _Man, I hate when this happens! And that's pretty much all the time!_ I sigh audibly and get up to turn on some music. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and I gasp. I grab my wand, turn around, and yell _ha-di_ faster than is humanly possible. I see the figure duck to avoid my spell. As soon as he(at least I thought it was a _he_) stands up, I punch him as hard as I could square in the chest. The figure falls on his back coughing and that's when I recognize who it is. _Anubis. _Oh! How can I be so stupid! Nobody is brave enough to hug me from behind except Anubis.

"Oh my god! Anubis! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I yell/say. I crouch down to see if I did anything too severe. That's when I hear a soft chuckle from below me.

"Remind me, Sadie, to never go into combat against you," he jokes. I punch him lightly because it was no time to be joking around. But before I can stop myself, I crack a smile. He smiles back and I feel my worry melt.

"Here, let me help you," I stand up and offer him my hand. He shakes his head and stands up by himself. I glare at him.

"When somebody gives you their hand, just take it," I told him. I see a mischievious glint in his eyes. _Uh Oh._

"Okay. Let's try it again," he says. He proceeds to lay back down on the floor.

"What are you doing, Jackal Boy?" I ask him, even though I know perfectly well what he was doing.

"You said when people offer their hand, you take it," he repeats my statement from earlier, "So I'm doing it again."

"Okay," I drawl out the word.

I offer my hand and he takes it. Only, I didn't get to pull him but instead, he pulls me down to him. I fall onto him and we are in a position where I am on top of him**(A/N she fell on him, don't think the other way! No dirty minds please!)** and our faces are almost touching. I was pretty sure I was blushing madly and Anubis just laughs at my expression. I glare at him but he just smiles back. He leans up and kisses me, at first I'm in a state of shock but I proceed to kiss him back. We were just kissing until my stupid brother Carter decides to walk in without knocking. He saw us and I could tell he was trying not to laugh and cover up with a disgusted face but he was failing badly. At first, he just stands there laughing and holding onto the door for support but he then ends up on the floor laughing and turning an unhealthy shade of purple. I look at Anubis and see he is also blushing but not as bad as me. I have two thoughts going in my mind. One, _'Let Carter die in his laughter', _and second, _'I need to calm him down'_. Apparently, I just had to go with number two but I didn't say I would do it nicely. I get off the floor and walk over to him, by this time he is laughing so hard he doesn't even notice me. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kick him, don't worry, it wasn't that hard. I just kicked him hard enough to get him out of his laughing fit.

"Owww!" Carter yells, "What was that for?"

"So you could shut up," I say flatly.

"You could've just shook me!" he exclaims.

"Well, I didn't feel like it," I reply. Carter huffs indignantly.

"Sadie, I should be going," Anubis says. I jump a little, I forgot he was still there.

"Oh, alright," I say, reluctantly. Anubis gives me a hug and a quick peck on the lips as he opens a portal and steps through. After Anubis is gone, Bast walks in.

"Why do I smell dog?" Bast questions me. I don't blame her though, Bast is the goddess of cats and Anubis is the god of death and funerals. Bast can transform into a cat while Anubis turns into a dog, or to be specific, a jackal. I didn't care though, I love Anubis and that's all that matters.

"Anubis just came to see me for a little," I inform her.

"Seriously, Sadie, I don't know what you see in that _dog_," She says dog as if she got poison in her mouth.

"Oh, I see a lot!" I say defiantly. Bast and Carter leave my room, leaving me to think about today's earlier events.


End file.
